


Risks

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: SO MUCH REGRET [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creative writing class, Gen, Regret, WTF, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, edgy teen writing, eighth grade, i was twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>put on your seatbelts bc youre in for edgy twelve year old hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks

The wind whipped around, blowing my hair in all directions as I stepped gracefully through the forest. I was soon met by a hooded figure, shadows cloaking his face. Or was it a woman? I tried to decipher the hand gestures the figure gave me. The person, if it was indeed a person, seemed worried. Maybe it wanted me to follow? Should I risk it? Yes, I had decided that I would risk it.

I asked, “Do you want me to follow?”

The hooded figure nodded and I quickly whispered an incantation of protection. I waited until I felt the magic wash over me before trying to sense the aura of the thing in front of me. Was it human, or magic? Was it dead, or alive?

As I looked closely at the core of this figure, I came to understand many things. One, this was a demon, a type of Fae. Two, it was a Seelie, or Light Fae, of the Faery Courts. Three, it was projecting a humanistic form.

I choked. Only Royals of the Faery Courts could project a form. The figure turned around, lowering its hood with a smile. The Royal Seelie demon, I saw, was female, and looked to be inhuman. I gaped at the projected form of this creature, her beauty, and I was jealous.

“Mistress Witch, Mistress of the Arts, I plead a boon of you,” she said in a musical voice. “My name is Catheliah, the Princess of my realm. My mother is ailing, and all the Fae, both the Seelie and UnSeelie Courts, have tried to heal her. I beg you, O’ Knowledged One, to heal my Mother, my Queen. I shall grant you whatever you shall wish in return.”

I contemplated what I might be able to do to help Catheliah. I had heard of her generosity, and her cruelty, as well as her mother’s. I knew, though, that we would be matched in most aspects, all except Necromancy, as I was the most powerful Necromancer in all of the Known and UnKnown worlds.

Yet, was it worth the risk, traveling to the world of the Fae, the tricksters and pranksters of the UnKnown?

I glanced briefly through the demon princess’ head. She bore me no ill will. She was to be trusted. I then turned to her and said, “I will do what I can to help Queen Rhiannon, princess. And my name is Lena Pendragon.”

            “Of course, Lena. Let’s set off for my homeland. I do not know how long my mother will last.” At this, a troubled expression came over her.

            “I have a faster way to get to the realm of the Faery. It will cut the traveling time down by weeks, taking only a few days to get there. It may be unpleasant, though, as you are Seelie,” I paused, “We will have to go through the Underworld of the Dark.” I smiled apologetically as I thought of the dangers.

            Catheliah smiled forlornly. “That is fine. I will be fine. Will you meet me back here in thirty minutes?”

            I replied with the affirmative as I watched the Royal seemingly dance in the ivy-laced trees.

As I walked back towards my camp, I felt as if I was being followed. Who could it be? I muttered a spell as I walked, and heard the stalker fall to the ground, frozen. I laughed as I saw who it was. Catheliah was lying frozen on the ground with a surprised expression on her face. I smirked as I spoke the counter spell.

“What was that for?” the princess exclaimed.

“I don’t take kindly to stalkers,” I deadpanned. She looked annoyed. “You shouldn’t have followed me, or you could have at least told me you were going to follow. I thought you were a bounty hunter. In some of the Known worlds, there has been a price put upon my head.”

“Well, I am ready when you are,” Catheliah said.

I grabbed my bag and staff before walking over to her. “Hold onto my arm. It’ll be a rough trip to Hell,” I warned her. Yet, I did not tell her of the risks for the Seelie, or any person with Light blood in them.

I planted my feet firmly on the ground, shoulder width apart. I closed my eyes and dug my staff into the ground in front of me. “Lehotn wod sue kat!” I shouted, imbuing my words with power. The wind started whipping around us and the trees began to wither as their leaves fell to the ground.

When I looked up, Catheliah was grimacing painfully. The aura of darkness in Hell seemed to consume her. “Ne dru breh yaw ae kat,” I whispered. She straightened with a smile. “Thank you, Lena.”

I smiled sadly, “The spell will either not hold, or it will turn you into that which you most fear.”

As we walk, I sometimes wonder if it was better that I did not tell her that there was a third option:

** DEATH **


End file.
